


Bleeding Love.

by ZiamsLarry



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction, Ziam Mayne - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Louis, Cop!Harry, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO FLUFFY, Smut, Top Harry, marriage fic, normal!louis, the smut is brief but there, this is really just a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:06:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiamsLarry/pseuds/ZiamsLarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is a cop, Louis is his boyfriend. Harry wants to marry his boy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleeding Love.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just pure fluff with smut
> 
> this was done in like an hour so spelling mistakes or errors are my fault I got no beta to check all that haha

"I fucking love you." Harry whispers into the night.

Louis groans from where's he's parched on-top of Harry, his thighs are straddled across Harry's hips, his fingers curling around the T-shirt that Harry still has on. His hips rock up and down, and Harry's cock slips in and out of Louis tight heat. The clock on the wall reads 2:05am, and both parties are beyond tired, but Louis was determined to ride Harry.

They were both still dressed in their pyjamas, only their boxers had come off; but shirts still remained on. They've been going at it for awhile now, Louis slowly lifting himself up and down onto Harry, they weren't in any real big rush to finish. Lathering in the moment of each other.

Harry's hands find their way to Louis hips, and he presses his fingers into the flesh as he slowly moves his hands back and forth making Louis hips rock. He watches as Louis cock bounces up and down when he's being moved, and he bites his lip holding back the groan that wants to escape. He just wants to hear Louis, every noise his beautiful boy makes atop of him.

Little breathless noises escape his mouth, his eyes are shut closed and head thrown back as he embraces the pleasure that Harry gives him. Letting a loud gasp out as Harry's cock finally brushes over his prostate, his fingers curl harder into Harry's shirt and his hips stutter his orgasm approaching closely.

"Love you so much, want to marry you." Harry admits, bringing his feet up and planting them on the bed before he rocks his own hips up to fuck harder into Louis. "Gonna marry you one day."

Louis lets out another moan at that, he moves his head to look down at Harry and they lock eyes. Harry thrust up a couple more times while looking straight into Louis eyes, Louis finally lets loose, a loud moaning ripping from his throat as he finally comes. His cock spurts hot white seamen along his and Harry's shirt.

Harry watches his boy fall apart on top of him, takes in the way his thighs shake and his body rocks as the orgasm waves over him. His whole body is shaking, his arse tightens around Harry's cock and Harry can't take it anymore. Watching Louis fall apart on top of him, and the tightness is enough to want to push him over the edge as well. Harry comes with a shout, releasing inside of Louis; Louis slumps down on top of him and lets small whines out as he feels Harry coming inside of him. When Harry finally comes down he quickly pulls his limp cock out of Louis, and rolls the boy onto his side.

He's up and out of the room in a second, and back in half with a wet wash cloth. He wipes his boyfriend down before himself and places the damp cloth onto their nightstand table, mental note to himself to throw it in the was when they wake up.

He gets back on the bed discarding his and Louis shirt so they're both naked, before pulling Louis up and against his chest; wiring an arm around him and holding him close to his body.

"I meant it." Harry whispers. "I want to marry you one day."

"I love you." Louis whispers back.

They both fall asleep, heart heavy with love.

*.*.*.*

When Louis awakes a couple of hours later he first notices that the washcloth used last night is gone, and a smile filters across his face over it.

The second thing he takes in is that Harry isn't anywhere to be seen, he raises an eyebrow before shrugging and reaching for his phone that was on charge on the nightstand. He unplugs it and when it lights up, he see's there's a text from Harry and he smiles  wide at it.

_Curly Haired Cunt <3 ; Got called in to the force, might be a lonnnnnnng day!! Love you babe, can't wait to come home and see your beautiful face. Ugh, I'm so in love with you, Liam is staring at me as I'm typing this with this stupid grin on my face. Okay, now he's laughing at me, rude Liam, I don't make fun of him when he texts Zayn. he's worse then me.. ANYWAY. Like I said, got called into work, won't be home until late. I love you, have a good day. don't need to wait up for me, but if you do <33333333 bye babe._

Louis wasn't sure it was possible but the love he had for this boy just grew a thousands times more. He understood Harry's weird work hours, he's dating a cop so he understood this when he first met Harry. They didn't meet in a good way either, Louis was a reckless teenager or maybe could classify him as an adult when he met Harry. He was 19 going into 20 and Harry was 23, he was arrested for public urination. Except, he kind of maybe pee'd on Harry by accident, he can't remember the full story. He was pretty wasted that night.

Anyway, all he knows is they met under weird circumstances, but somewhere between peeing on Harry and being arrested for random things just to see the curly haired cop a love blossomed between them. Now, 7 years later; 27 and 30, they're still so much in adornment from when they first met.

Louis didn't have any plans for the day, he wasn't needed in for work so he had just assumed he would be spending the day with his boyfriend. Since Harry got called in those plans kind of stumped, he lays in bed for another thirty minutes before deciding that he really needs to shower and do something productive for the day.

So an hour and a half later Louis finds himself driving down a back road, avoiding the busy roads because he just doesn't like driving them. He had texted his mate Niall after his shower if he wanted to hang out for the day, it beat sitting at home doing absolutely nothing. Niall had agreed, said he wasn't doing anything as well and that he was free to come over for food and games.

Taking the back roads to Niall's always took a bit longer then going the main way, but he doesn't mind doing a long drive there. He likes the scenery it holds, it does a strip of houses for about five minutes and then it's just forest strips. It's nice and calming, Louis too focused on the scenery and the music playing on his radio to notice the speed he was doing and the cop car that he just passed. He's only brought back to reality when he hears sirens going off and he looks up in his review mirror to see a cop car right behind him, lights flashing.

Louis' eyes widen and he quickly throws his blinker on to show that he's pulling over and he feels his heart rate pick up as his car pulls to the side and he turns it off. He sits dumbfounded, his palms sweating, heart beat erratic. It's been so long since he's been pulled over, or arrested before, after getting together with Harry he pulled his head out of his arse and started to act like a decent human being. Ever since then, he's not been in trouble with the law, unless it was some roleplaying thing he and Harry did. That was all it ever was.

So to be pulled over now, after so long of not, it's caught him by surprise; making him a tiny bit scared to what's going to happen.

He winds his window down when he see's that one of the cops have arrived, and he swallows past the dry lump in his throat, forces a smile on his face and turns to look at the cop.

"Good morning offic-" his words die in his throat when he see's who it is.

Harry's standing in front of him, dressed his uniform complied with the hat on-top. He has his Baton in his hand, glasses preached on his face, a stern look on his face and his badge flashes "STYLES" which is how Louis confirmed it was him. Even though he can tell who his boyfriend is from years of studying him. He feels himself calm down a bit knowing that it was just Harry and not someone else, he might be able to get off the hook with what ever he has done.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to step out of the vehicle." Harry speaks, his voice stern and it makes Louis hold back the whimper he wants to let out; Harry's using his work voice, which means this is serious.

"Harry, what's going on?" Louis whispers, trying to get Harry to at least not look so cold at him.

"Sir, please step out of the vehicle." Harry speaks up again, stepping away from the car.

"Harry, are you serious?" Louis questions his heart rate picking up once again.

"Yes I am, now, Louis, get out of the vehicle. Don't make me ask again." He makes a show of reaching for his gun, and Louis feels like crying.

He quickly pulls the key out of the ignition, and opens his door with a shaking hand. He gets out of his seatbelt, steps out of the car and closes the door behind him. Making sure not to slam it in case it angers Harry even more. He notices the cop behind Harry as Officer Payne, _Liam_ , and swallows. Liam is Harry's partner and usually when both of them are out of the car it's a serious matter. He also notices that Liam is carrying a big camera as well, which means they're probably filming for another episode of COPS which could maybe explain why Harry is so serious.

He looks at the man in question, and takes notice when Harry bickers him towards the back of his car. He follows hesitantly, still scared to see what's going on.

"Sir. I've pulled you over today because you've done a misdemeanour." Harry says, he's hooked his Baton back onto his pants next to his cuffs, and he's crossed his arms over his chest.

"I- what?" Confused, Louis looks around panicking.

"Misdemeanour." Harry repeats, sternly.

"I don't know what that means." Louis whimpers, he notices Liam smirking off to the side, holding the camera and he kind of feels like crying.

"It means you have committed a crime, a stealing crime to be exact." Harry removes his glasses, and hooks them onto his shirt; eyeing Louis down.

Louis eyes widen at what Harry had said, and he can feel the tears starting to come on. He hasn't stolen anything for over 7 years, he's so fucking scared.

"I.. I didn't steal anything." Louis says, his voice still low.

"You did, in fact it was something that you stole from me.' A thin eyebrow raises as he eyes Louis even more, and Louis cowers wishing he never left the house today.

"I swear, Harry, I didn't steal anything, I never would steal from you." Louis just about cries out, the tears are about to fall and his heart is beating so fast.

"It seems to me that you have, and you have stolen my heart."

It all happens so fast, but at the same time, it seems like it's going into slow motion. When the words leave Harry's mouth, Louis watches as Harry's hands unfold from his chest and reach into his pocket. He feels his heart beat so fast, that it feels it might explode. He feels his whole face crumble when Harry brings up a black velvet box, and he doesn't even stop the tears when he see's Harry drop to one knee and open the box up. Inside, is a beautiful silver band with three diamonds incrusted onto it; it's simply breath taking. He comes back to his senses when he see's that Harry has opened his mouth and words are falling out.

"Louis William Tomlinson, I love you,

I have loved you from the very first moment that I had met you. I knew there was something different to you, when you started getting arrested for the most pointless things just to come and see me again. I fell in love with you on that night I'm pretty sure. You are the light to my darkness, the flame to my bonfire, you are the sun to my moon, the anchor to my rope, compass to ship, dagger to heart. Every other cliche you can think of, you are to me.

I love you with all I have, from the bottom to the top of my heart I love you. You have helped and shaped me into a better man over these past seven years, and I am so thankful to have you in my life. I wish to do nothing more than to make you the happiest man alive, and treat you the way you deserve to be treated, I'm so in love with you.

So, Louis William Tomlinson, will you do the honours of being Louis William Styles?"

It's hard for Louis to breathe, let alone let any words fall out. He can't think, all he can hear is the words Harry just spoke and all he can see is the ring Harry has; along with the loving look in his eyes. So Louis does the only thing he can think of, he grabs the ring from the box, slips it onto his finger quickly before tackling Harry down and onto the grass; off the road.

When Harry's laying on the ground, Louis on-top of him he starts to cry even more while punching lightly at Harry's chest saying "Of course I'll marry you, you fucking curly haired cunt. Fuck you, of course. I love you so much." over and over again. Until they're both just crying of happiness. He finally stops hitting Harry, and leans down to kiss him hard and fast.

Both boys completely forget that Liam was even there, getting the whole thing of video. To focused on one other, Harry's hands on Louis hips and Louis on Harry face as he kisses him hard. Liam just smiles, zooming in on them once more, picking up the small "i love you's" shared; before finally switching the camera off.

 

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry my ending sucked I suck at them also sorry if this is shit, I just wanted to do some fluff
> 
> kudos / comments are always welcomed
> 
> find me on tumblr : Larrydomain@tumblr.com


End file.
